Max Taylor
Max Taylor is the son of Spike Taylor and Aki Taylor. History At some point, Max was born to Spike and Aki Taylor. Spike's associate, Dr. Owen, sent his adoptive son, Rex Owen to live with them. Sometime later, they became friends with Zoe Drake and all three of them joined the D-Team, and they came to love Dinosaurs. At the age of 9, Max and his father went went on a trip near a volcano and studied fossils when an eathquake forced them to temporarily leave the site. 3 years later, Max was reading a book about how the Dinosaurs became extinct when he saw a meteor crash near his house. He woke Rex and called Zoe and they discovered three Element Stones. Max then stumbled upon a Dinosaur Capsule containing a Triceratops card and Electric Charge Move Card. He accidentally activates the Triceratops and it attacks them, but Max reverts it to a card. He then brings it out in Chibi form and makes friends with it, naming it Chomp. This was shared only with his father, Zoe's sister Reese Drake and Dr. Owen. Soon after, Max encounters a group known as the Alpha Gang who attacks him with their Tyrannosaurus named Terry. After a brief struggle, Max manages to defeat Terry using his new Dino Holder. Dr. Owen discovers two new cards in Canada, which he sends to Rex and Zoe. They also discover that there are Dinosaur cards scattered all over the world and it has become their responsibility to find and save them. After the Alpha Gang capture a Spinosaurus they name Spiny. Rex and Zoe receive their Carnotaurus and Parasaurolophus that they name Ace and Paris. They then begin hunting down Dinosaurs to get them before the Alpha Gang does. Since then, Max and the D-Team have obtained many different types of Dinosaur cards, though the Alpha Gang get their hands on several cards, such as a Saichania they name Tank, a Utahraptor that they get quickly afterwards, a Styracosaurus that befriended Chomp and a large book of Dinosaur cards and Move Cards from a mysterious man they would encounter several other times. They later arrived on the Alpha Gang's island hideout known as Zeta Point and saved a Ceratosaurus from the big book, but later lost all their cards when the Alpha Gang used Styracosaurus against them. However, thanks to Ceratosaurus, they escaped, though their maid Helga took them and introduced them to Rod and Laura while studying. They escaped with aid of Spike and Reece and managed to retrieve the cards from Helga and Dr. Z. They then used Chomp, Ace, Paris and Ceratosaurus to beat the Alpha Gang and save Styracosaurus. They then escaped Zeta Point. They would then continue to save Dinosaurs from the Alpha Gang, while they would capture some Dinosaurs such as Acrocathosaurus that they altered with their Super Alpha Controller and an Altirhinus that they managed to obtain along with a Super Impact Supersaurus Move Card in Augusta. They also discover the Alpha Gang's attempts to find Alpha Metal. After encountering Seth using a Velociraptor tri-attack card and discovering their purpose for Alpha Metal, the D-Team started encountering Rod and Laura stealing Dinosaur cards such as the Saurophaganax and Stegosaurus, though they were eventually able to retrieve others. During a battle on a train in Moscow, they were saved by the man who was revealed to be an android named Jonathan. Tank then defeated the Ampelosaurus they were fighting over and Seth made off with its card. They soon collected all of the cards with a Fukuisaurus in Kyoto, plus a Megalosaurus hidden by Dr. Z in Christmas. Reese later repaired Jonathan and turned his head right side up, when Dr. Owen alerted them to Alpha Droids attacking excavation sites all over the world. They then found Rod and Laura treating Terry at Dr. Drake's. After hearing that Seth did something to Terry, Jonathan went to Zeta Point to get data he stole from him back. Max, Rex, Zoe and Rod went to Zeta Point and discovered Seth was forcing Dinosaurs into extreme evolution. After he crushed their dinos with Saurophaganax using Fire Scorcher, he caused Zeta Point to lift up and become the Backlander, though Max, Zoe, Rex and Jonathan were able to escape. Back at the D-Lab, Jonathan explained how Dr. Z worked with Rex's parents to create the cards, then wrecked the Backlander, forcing Rex to be born in the Cretaceous Period and then forcing them off the time machine, causing it to crash. Just then, the Alpha Gang arrived and they detected a Dinosaur. They discovered the Black Tyrannosaurus which they were beaten badly. Seth then forced them to surrender all the stones in their possession. They then took a ship to board the Backlander and were captured, but managed to escape with the aid of Jonathan and Helga. They then retrieved the stones and Dino Holders, but Seth copied both the Dino Holders and the stones inside, then unleashed the Saurophaganax upon them. Max and Rex then had Chomp and Ace use their Fusion Moves to beat it and claim its card, but Seth unleashed the new and improved Black T-Rex. Max went down to the control room and gave the Secret Dinosaurs to Jonathan to battle the Black T-Rex while he and Chomp were captured by Seth. Unfortunately, the copied stones caused the time machine to malfunction and make the city turn prehistoric. Max slashed Chomp in Chibi form outside of the bars and he defeated Seth while Rex, Zoe, Rod, Laura, Dr. Z and Spike destroyed the Black T-Rex. Max then stopped Seth from capturing Chomp and let him fly into the time vortex. They then placed the original stones into the console to keep it from exploding. Rex's real parents then showed up and reunited with Rex, then took Chomp, Ace, Paris, Rex and the Alpha Gang home on the Backlander. However, the Spectral Space Pirates attacked them and forced them back to the D-Team's time period. Max and Zoe went with the Alpha Gang onto the Backlander and while they were up there, the Space Pirates returned and captured their parents. Quickly, they freed the Alpha Gang and repaired the time machine, but Dr. Z accidentally set it off to the Cretaceous Period leaving Rod, Laura, Reese, Dr. Owen and Patrick behind. After stopping Dr. Z from capturing the Dinosaurs, they escaped the meteors and followed a Pterosaur. They landed in Ancient Rome and encountered a girl named Sophia, holding a Cosmos Stone. They quickly discovered the Space Pirates were trying to obtain seven Cosmos Stones and gain control of space and time, and they went after them with new Element Boosters and Dinotector Armour. Though they succeeded in obtaining two Cosmos Stones in Ancient Persia and Ancient Paris, France, Seth returned and stole them for the Space Pirates when they crash landed in the Jurassic Period and Gavro's Dinosaur Gigas lit a fire that resulted in plants taking over the world in the present. After preventing the fire, they followed the Space Pirates into the Stone Age and encountered their leader, Spectre, as his Brontosaurus, Brontikens, for the first time. After a volcano caused the Black Cosmos Stone to be eaten by a mammoth, Max remembered one of the fossils he and his father had seen 3 years ago was a mammoth and they went there. Jonathan then caused an earthquake and Max realized what he had felt years ago was them shaking the ground. They then retrieved the mammoth and the stone before the Space Pirates could capture them. Spectre requested they handed over the Black Cosmos Stone in exchange for their parents and they accepted, but they tricked the Space Pirates with a fake, though they replaced their parents with Gel Jarks. However, Seth betrayed them and froze their Dinosaurs with his Cryolophosaurus' Blizzard Smash, taking the seven Cosmos Stones for himself. Spectre then rammed the Backlander and Helga used salt to melt the Gel Jarks. Max then took his Dino Bracer and fought Seth which resulted in the Cosmos Stones being scattered. Rod and Laura managed to retrieve the first six and Max defeated Cryolophosaurus using Final Thunder, but Seth retrieved the Black Cosmos Stone and the Cryolophosaurus card and escaped. Spectre once again offered a trade, but Dr. Ancient ordered Jonathan to retreat and his programming forced him to obey. Seth then captured Reese, Patrick and Dr. Owen, and offered them for the Cosmos Stones, but they refused. Seth then activated his Gel Jark and caused the Backlander to crash with Jonathan on it, then used Snow Crystal to best the Dinos. He then took the Cosmos Stones into the D-Lab and Dr. Z and Helga went after them, which was crushed by Armatus' Spectral Stinger. Spectre then merged the Cosmos Stones and created the Dark Pterosaur which powered up their Dinos, but then swallowed up them as well. Max luckily remembered that his Dino Bracer had deflected the Black Cosmos Stone in their fight with Seth and put copies of the Element Stones in the Dino Bracers while the real ones would be used to beat the Dark Pterosaur, despite it could cause their Dinos to never be in Chibi form again. After defeating Gavro, Foolscap, Sheer and Spectre, they rescued their parents and Seth used the Backlander to destroy the Dark Pterosaur and he survived. Max and Zoe then said goodbye to Rex as he returned to the future for the last time. Dinosaurs *Triceratops (Chomp) *Saltasaurus *Styracosaurus *Pachycephalosaurus *Daspletosaurus *Amargasaurus *Anchiceratops *Therizinosaurus *Torosaurus *Pawpasaurus *Deinonychus *Iguanodon *Mapusaurus *Pentaceratops *Megalosaurus *Saurophaganax (shared with Rex) *Torvosaurus (shared with Rex) *Majungasaurus *Yangchuanosaurus *Shantungosaurus *Mapusaurus (2nd) *Achelousaurus *Carcharodontosaurus (2nd) *Lanzhousaurus *Megalosaurus (2nd) *Baryonyx (2nd) *Pachyrhinosaurus *Rajasaurus *Anchiceratops (2nd) Category:Characters Category:D-Team